Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Flüstergras/Kapitel 23
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Es ist mal wieder Zeit für ein optionales Kapitel, liebe Leute! Jetzt, wo wir nach einem ollen Kahn endlich ein richtiges Luftschiff unser Eigen nennen dürfen, wollen wir schließlich auch ein bisschen mehr von der Welt sehen. Allerdings muss ich ja sagen, dass ich die Hildegard 3 ziemlich hässlich finde. Die Hildegard 1 sah ja so viel cooler aus… Ob Kuja wohl mit uns tauschen würde? Ach, was soll’s, immerhin können wir jetzt fliegend durch die Welt tingeln. Ist doch auch was. Der wahre Weg desch Eschensch, mampf Mit eurem neuen fahrfliegbaren Untersatz, der übrigens nur auf Grünflächen landen kann, könnt ihr nun in Windeseile alle Moraste abklappern und euch sattfuttern. Danach stattet ihr, mit Quina und Vivi im Team, Quans Höhle einen Besuch ab. Erreicht ihr den Wohnbereich, bemerkt Quina plötzlich einen seltsamen Geruch, den Zidane jedoch nicht wahrnehmen kann. Dann sieht unser Fettklops Unmengen an Leckereien vor sich, die er auch gleich aufzumampfen beginnt, während Zidane sich das Spektakel nur verwirrt ansieht. Dann löst sich der Festschmaus wieder auf, aber kann das echt nur eine Halluzination gewesen sein? Für Quina ist dieser Gedanke völlig ausgeschlossen, da er das Festessen ja nicht nur gesehen, sondern auch gerochen und geschmeckt hat. Dann riecht er auch noch etwas am Angelplatz und rennt dorthin, wo er auf niemand Geringeres als Quan höchstpersönlich trifft! Moment mal, meinte Vivi nicht, er sei tot? Jedenfalls hat er diese Vision erschaffen, die nur Quina sehen konnte, weil er auf seinem „Weg desch Eschensch“ die Welt bereist und so seine Vorstellungskraft gesteigert hat. Dann platzt noch Quehl dazu, dessen Meister Quan war. Dann hat er Vivi damals also schamlos belogen D: Er behauptet, Quan sei vom rechten Weg abgekommen, da er eben nicht alles, was nicht bei „Drei“ auf den Bäumen war, weggeputzt hat, doch dieser meint, mit einer Menge Fantasie *Regenbogen in die Luft malt* könne man jeden Geschmack erleben, ohne wirklich was zu essen. Toll, aber davon wird man doch nicht satt o.O Zu guter Letzt gesellt sich auch noch Vivi dazu und freut sich, seinen Großvater wiederzusehen. Quan erzählt nun, dass er durch Vivi seinen persönlichen Weg des Essens gefunden hat, muss sich danach aber wieder verabschieden, da sein Geist nun endgültig unsere Welt verlassen wird *schnüff* Nachdem er sich also in Luft aufgelöst hat, meldet sich Zidane mal wieder zu Wort, der so langsam am Verstand von Quina, Quehl und Vivi zweifelt, da sie offenbar alle mit der Luft geredet haben. Es ist halt schon doof, das fünfte Rad am Wagen zu sein. Nach dem ganzen Spektakel könnt ihr nun die Standuhr untersuchen und dort ein Paar Hermesstiefel entdecken! Dann hat sich der Spaß ja auch für Zidane gelohnt :) Die geheime Stadt Unser nächstes Ziel ist eine Höhle auf dieser großen Insel in der Salvage-Inselkette. Sie liegt nördlich von Chocobos Lagune und beinhaltet Daguerreo, eine zu Teilen überflutete Bibliothek. Fragt mich nicht, seit wann sich Wasser und Bücher vertragen. Haltet euch erstmal links, um einer überlebenden Priesterin aus Cleyra zu begegnen! Sie widmet sich hier der Wissenschaft, um sich beim Wiederaufbau von Cleyra und auch Burmecia nützlich machen zu können. Ihr dagegen widmet euch nun den drei Hebeln an der Wand, von denen ihr den linken zweimal umlegt. Dabei ändern diese komischen Steinblöcke links ihre Höhe, und der linke von ihnen gibt ein Loch frei, das ihr untersucht. Nehmt dann den Pfahl rechts von den Hebeln, den Zidane ganz intuitiv ins zuvor untersuchte Loch schiebt. Wenn ihr jetzt zweimal den rechten Hebel umlegt, wird sich der rechte Steinblock vollständig absenken, und ihr könnt ihn als Aufzug benutzen. Jer! Steigt auf den Block und lasst euch nach oben bringen… Naja, dieses kurze Stück hätte Zidane auch mit einem Sprung geschafft. Was soll’s… Der Waffenhändler oben freut sich jedenfalls über den reparierten Aufzug und bietet euch zum Dank seine Waren an; vorher hätte er euch nämlich nichts verkauft. Ich rate zum Kauf mindestens einer Hypnosemütze, durch die Vivi nämlich die Hilfs-Ability Konterzauber erlernen kann. Diese wiederum kann euch im Kampf gegen den härtesten Boss des ganzen Spiels gute Dienste erweisen, und wie der Zufall es so will, könnt ihr besagten Boss schon in diesem Kapitel herausfordern! Selbstredend nur dann, wenn ihr euch traut. Lauft dann die Treppe rechts hoch und belabert den Opa am Bücherregal, der das Buch „Die Bestia und ich“ sucht. Weiter rechts findet ihr einen Bücherstapel, der genau diesen Schinken beinhaltet; geht mit dieser Information zurück zum Opa, damit er selbst zum Stapel geht. Damit hat er euch den Weg zu einer Leiter weiter hinten freigegeben, die euch eine Etage tiefer führt. Lauft dort ganz nach links, um ein Elixier abzustauben. Der Typ, an dem ihr dabei vorbeilauft, kann übrigens die Namen eurer Charaktere ändern, wenn ihr ihm eine Namingway-Karte zeigt. Eine konntet ihr beim Trenoer Kartenturnier gewinnen und eine weitere liegt in Kujas Zimmer im Wüsten-Palais herum, wenn ihr sie nicht schon aufgehoben habt. Geht dann ganz nach rechts und findet noch ein Elixier, bevor ihr schließlich wieder nach oben klettert. Wieder oben angekommen, drückt ihr den Schalter rechts neben dem Weg zum Waffenhändler. Weiter rechts davon ist ein Itemladen, dessen Verkäuferin ewig mit dem Typen, der davor steht, diskutiert. Redet ihn an, und er fragt euch zu insgesamt Themen, ob ihr seiner oder ihrer Meinung seid. Gebt ihr der Verkäuferin zu allen drei Themen recht, gibt sie euch eine Meteo-Karte, stimmt ihr aber dem Typen zu, erhaltet ihr von ihm eine Flare-Karte. Übrigens existiert auch von einem dritten Zauber noch eine Tetra Master-Karte, nämlich von Sanctus. Was meint ihr: Warum existieren ausgerechnet Karten von Sanctus, Flare und Meteo, und nicht beispielsweise von Feuga, Eisga und Blitzga? Wer die Lösung kennt, möge sie mir auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben, zu gewinnen gibt es außer meiner Anerkennung jedoch nichts :p Geht rechts durch die Holztür, um den Vierarmigen Günther zu treffen. Wenn ihr Tetra Master gegen ihn spielt, könnt ihr Karten mit Motiven von Fortbewegungsmitteln gewinnen, ansonsten verrät er euch euren Schatzjäger-Rang. Dieser hängt davon ab, wie viele Schätze ihr in Chocobos Wald und Lagune gehoben habt und wie viele Stellen, an denen ein Ausrufezeichen über eurem Kopf zu sehen war, ihr untersucht habt. Dies beinhaltet Schätze, Schalter und überhaupt jede noch so sinnlose Geschichte wie etwa den schreiend bunten Teppich in Alexandria. Ich habe euch bewusst nicht jede einzelne Sache genannt, weil ihr das Spiel auch selbst erkunden sollt, weil es verflixt viel gibt, was man entdecken kann, und nicht zuletzt, weil diese Sache mit dem Schatzjäger-Rang nicht allzu wichtig ist. Gelingt es euch, den Rang S zu erreichen, erhaltet ihr das gleichnamige Basisitem und ihr erfahrt den wahren Namen des vierarmigen Günthers. Außerdem findet ihr hier eine Schmiede, vom Schwurring, dem Reinkarnatring und dem Schurkenreif solltet ihr aber besser die Finger lassen. Für die beiden Ringe müsst ihr äußerst seltene Edelsteine verschmieden, was sich besonders beim Schwurring absolut nicht lohnt. Und der Schurkenreif ist mit 50.000 Gil viel zu teuer, da, wo wir als nächstes hinreisen, gibt’s den ein ganzes Stück günstiger. Dann könnt ihr euch noch einen Haufen Edelsteine schmieden, mit deren Hilfe eure Mädels Bestia-Beschwörungen erlernen können bzw. konnten. Welchen Sinn hat es also, sich noch mehr davon zu holen? Ganz einfach: Je mehr Steine einer Art ihr im Inventar habt, desto stärker wird der Angriff der entsprechenden Bestia! Holt euch hier bei Interesse vorzugsweise Garnets, um Bahamuts Megaflare zu boosten. Nehmt dann den Aufzug beim Schmied und fahrt nach unten. Ihr kommt wieder am Eingang an, der auch noch eingehend untersucht werden will. Ganz rechts in einer Ecke findet ihr Capricornus (Stellatio Nr. 10/12), außerdem findet ihr jetzt ganz hinten an der Wand eine Vorrichtung, die ihr mit dem Schalter nahe des Itemladens aktiviert habt. Diese bildet die einzige Quelle für Aquamarine, mit der ihr Leviathans Tsunami verstärken könnt. Füttert die Vorrichtung einfach mit fünf Jadesteinen für einen Aquamarin. Danach könnt ihr diesem Ort wieder den Rücken kehren und euch dem nächsten Ziel unserer Rundreise widmen. Treno. Züge gibt’s hier aber immer noch keine Da sind wir also mal wieder in Treno. Es mag auf den ersten Blick schwachsinnig wirken, von Quans Höhle aus erst nach Daguerreo zu reisen und dann hierher zurückzukehren, aber immerhin lag da eine Stellatio im Wasser. Liefert diese zusammen mit Sagittarius bei der Baronesse Stella ab – der kürzeste Weg zu ihrer Villa führt nach links, beim Turm die Treppe runter und dann nach oben – und sackt dafür 20.000 Gil und einen Flammenring von ihr ein. Lauft dann den Weg runter, vorbei am Kartenstadion zur Knightvilla, wo ihr wieder gegen ein Monster kämpfen könnt. Amdusias kann absolut nichts: Kloppt mit Tontauben oder Räuberseele oder Drakogramm oder Krötenfalle oder Megaflare oder was auch immer munter drauf und freut euch über das schon zweite Paar Hermesstiefel dieses Kapitels. Ehrlich, wenn ihr das verliert, solltet ihr euch ein neues Hobby suchen. Danach geht’s weiter hoch zum Auktionshaus, das mit dem coolen Schurkenreif lockt. Es enthält Zidanes oberaffengeile (Ba Dum Tss!) Hilfs-Ability Scharfsinn, die in Kombination mit Arsène Lupin die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf erfolgreiches Klauen auf mindestens 12,5% erhöht. Vergleicht man das mit den 0,1% für die Elfenflöte des Berghünen, ist das eine mehr als ordentliche Steigerung, also greift zu! Ich hab das Teil für 30.400 Gil bekommen, was immer noch arschviel Geld ist, aber jetzt vergleicht das mal mit den 50.000 Mücken beim Schmied in Daguerreo, und da sind die Kosten für das Räuberschwert Sargatanas, das ihr hättet verschmieden müssen, noch nicht drin. Dann seid ihr hier auch schon wieder fertig. Zockt euch im Kartenstadion noch ein wenig die Seele aus dem Leib oder lasst es sein und macht euch dann vom Acker. Dieser Ort wird erst auf CD 4 wieder interessant. Nun führt euch euer Weg zum Porpori-Plateau. Ihr wisst schon, dieses Plateau, das man von Gizarmalukes Grotte aus erreichen kann und wo die Tatzelwürmer wohnen. Rennt ihr dort im Wald rum, werdet ihr ausschließlich auf Garudas treffen. Naja, und einer davon ist ein Phantom ^^ Damit fehlt nur noch ein einziges Phantom – und das hat es echt in sich o.O Doch um es zu treffen, müssen wir erst wieder buddeln gehen. Es geht noch höher hinaus! Nun wird es Zeit, die Hildegard 3 vorerst wieder einzumotten. Fliegt daher zur Salvage-Inselkette, zur Insel mit den Chocobospuren, und besucht Chocobos Lagune. Dort könnt ihr jetzt nämlich die letzten zwei Tafelbruchstücke ausbuddeln, sodass die insgesamt sechs gesammelten Teile eine neue Choco-Karte namens Küste des Nebels bilden. Jer! Öffnet diese Karte und reitet zum Hafen von Alexandria. Von dort geht’s ein kleines Stück nach Norden zu zwei kleinen Inseln, in deren Nähe ihr den Schatz und gleichzeitig eure letzte Reise zu Chocobos Traumwelt findet. Dort erhält Choco ein goldenes Federkleid und die Fähigkeit zu fliegen. Doppel-Jer! Wenn ihr nun auf Chocos Rücken in einem Wald steht und Datei:X-Knopf.png drückt, hebt der Vogel ab; zum Landen drückt ihr über einem Wald fliegend Datei:Kreis-Knopf.png. Außerdem erwartet der Choco-Blob unseren gefiederten Freund, aber ein Besuch lohnt sich erst, wenn wir alle Schätze gehoben haben. Da dies erst ab CD 4 möglich ist, werden wir den Fettklops vorerst ignorieren. Steuert nun für den Schatz Insel am Rand 2 die kleine Insel nördlich des Wüsten-Palais an. Dort findet ihr im Wald: *Saphir x11 *Ballonmütze x1 *Eifersplitter x1 *Hildegard 3-Karte x1 Mit der Ballonmütze gehört euch die beste Kopfbedeckung des Spiels, außerdem dürft ihr einen zweiten Eifersplitter euer Eigen nennen. Der Schmied, der aus den beiden Splittern nun einen für die Arche-Beschwörung nötigen Eiferstein macht, ist auf CD 3 aber noch unauffindbar… Also graben wir noch ein paar Choco-Karten aus. Jedoch gibt es weder im Wald noch in der Lagune noch welche zu finden… Daher widmen wir uns den Inschriften auf den Tafelbruchstücken, auf welchen fünf Orte verzeichnet sind, nämlich die Salvage-Inselkette, die Quentis-Halbinsel südlich des Wüsten-Palais, das Alexandria-Plateau, der Südteil der Shadez-Schlucht und die Mitte der Weltkarte. An einem dieser fünf Orte könnt ihr einen Schatten entdecken, der immer wieder mal seine Position wechselt. Fliegt über diesem Schatten und verwendet eine Todesschote, sodass Choco mal so richtig abhebt! Ihr landet schließlich in Chocobos Luftgarten, einer Art fliegenden Fels irgendwo in den Wolken. Wenn ihr den Ort übrigens einmal gefunden habt, wird seine aktuelle Position immer auf der Weltkarte verzeichnet, also kein lästiges Suchen mehr ^^ Mene jedenfalls findet diesen Ort total seltsam… thumb|right|Dieser überdimensionale Flummi ist tatsächlich einer der fiesesten Gegner der ganzen Serie! An diesem Ort ist das mit dem Graben eine ganze Ecke schwieriger als im Wald oder in der Lagune. Es gibt hier zwei Landstücke, die ihr innerhalb eurer 60 Sekunden absuchen müsst und die von Wolken getrennt werden. In den Wolken wiederum gibt es nichts zu finden, also sucht da gar nicht erst. Achja, auf dem zweiten Landstück hinten könnt ihr etwas untersuchen, das laut Zidane wie die Grabstätte der Esper aussieht. Dort versteckt sich Yadis, der Superboss dieses Spiels, den ihr um Himmels Willen in Ruhe lasst, solange ihr die Phantom-Sidequest noch nicht abgeschlossen habt!! Naja, glücklicherweise liegen an diesem meiner Meinung nach fürchterlichen Ort nur drei Choco-Karten herum: *Insel am Rand *Insel der Elfen *Vergessene Insel Zunächst kümmern wir uns um die Insel am Rand. Ja, wer hätte nach der Insel am Rand 2 denn so etwas erwartet!? Landet auf der kleinen Insel nordöstlich des Wüsten-Palais und findet Folgendes: *Amethyst x21 *Garnet x16 *Genji-Rüstung x1 *Ragnarok x1 Ragnarok ist Steiners bestes Schwert. Naja, das beste Schwert nach Exkalibur II, aber das werdet ihr mit Sicherheit nicht in die Finger bekommen, wenn ihr diesem Walkthrough gefolgt seid. Als Nächstes geht’s zur Bayar-Insel, die auch als Insel der Elfen bezeichnet wird und sich südwestlich vom Baum Iifars befindet. Auf der Nordseite findet ihr am Fuß des Berges: *Potion x33 *Baldrian x15 *Birett x1 *Dunkelkristall-Karte x1 Okay, ich muss zugeben, dass dieser Schatz nicht so der Knüller ist. Dafür könnt ihr im Wald auf dieser Insel dem letzten Phantom begegnen! Bevor ihr aber, nachdem ihr vom Chocobo abgestiegen seid, auch nur einen Schritt geht, speichert!! Hier rennen nämlich ausschließlich Putschis herum, die zwar total knuffig aussehen, euch aber in der Luft zerreißen, bevor ihr „kupo“ sagen könnt. Dafür schmeißen sie euch mit EXP tot, wenn ihr sie besiegen solltet. Merkt euch diesen Ort also für später als Trainingsplatz ;-) Unser letztes Ziel ist die Vergessene Insel, die sich westlich der Bayar-Insel befindet. Dort findet ihr auf einem der beiden Plateaus: *Haarband x1 *Reinkarnatring x1 *Amethyst x13 *Arche-Karte x1 Dieser Schatz rockt! Nun dürft ihr nicht nur den zweiten von zweieinhalb Reinkarnatringen, sondern auch noch das zweite von vier Haarbändern euer Eigen nennen. Geil! Jetzt gibt es nur noch einen Schatz zu heben, an diesen kommt ihr aber eben erst auf CD 4 ran. Naja, so toll sind die Sachen, die ihr dann finden könnt, aber eigentlich auch nicht… Nun könnt ihr euch gerne an Yadis versuchen, wenn ihr Spaß dran habt, euch zu lecker Hackfleisch verarbeiten zu lassen. Infos und schmutzige Geheimnisse zum Kampf finden die Lebensmüden unter euch hier, aber mich zieht es jetzt erstmal in die Alte Hochburg Ipsen, wo es im nächsten Kapitel weitergeht. Flüstergras‘ Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *Secret Library Daguerreo ;Außerdem… *FFV – Library of the Ancients *FFVIII – Ride On « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFIX)